The work of auto mechanics is well known to be physically awkward and demanding. The mechanic's work frequently results in strain and injury to wrists, elbows, upper and lower back, and the spine. Mechanics are required to stand for long periods of time, and to kneel, stoop, crouch, or crawl while inspecting and repairing cars. They must often bend or twist the body while making repairs, particularly while stretched over an open engine well. And, they must repeat the same movements over and over.
Auto mechanics are well known to experience the results of cumulative trauma in their trade. Long hours of working in awkward static postures creates numerous problems. Mechanics must learn forward while working under the hood of a vehicle, which often results in lower back strain and injury. Many of the motions made by mechanics cause the worker's body to be prone to trauma. For example, tightening or removing parts that require excessive torque forces are known to cause cumulative trauma to upper extremities.
The mechanic's body is forced to conform to a wide range of engine configurations and vehicle designs. While on one hand the average size of vehicles has increased significantly with the growing popularity of Sports Utility Vehicles (SUV's), on the other hand, auto makers are also producing vehicles designed to be more compact, with engines designed to fit in very confined spaces. As a result, auto mechanics face the challenging task of adapting to a wide range of physically demanding work environments, endeavoring to “fit the human to the task”.
Various tactics are employed by mechanics in an attempt to alleviate the physical strain of such work. Some individuals wear back braces that help to support the lower back while keeping the torso more rigid and straight. Mechanics often use protective coverings which are laid over the vehicle's body to protect it from grease and damage, and such coverings are often padded to help support the mechanic's upper body.
Mechanics often set their workstation up in such a way that tools and auto parts may be reached quickly and easily, without undue effort or motion. Utility carts and tool racks on casters are typically used, allowing the mechanic to position his tools where they are easiest to use. Gaining easy access to tools and parts, or easily setting aside parts that have been removed from an engine, is known to eliminate postures that create cumulative trauma injuries.
One of the tools employed by mechanics is known as an ‘overhead creeper’. The creeper is an aid to working on engine parts that are difficult to reach under the hood of a vehicle, having a padded chest board that is supported on top of a ladder-like apparatus. While standing on the ladder, the mechanic lies prone on the board in a position over the engine. Various other attempts have been made to design devices that will alleviate the above-described problems.